


Unplanned but not Unwelcome

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You are pregnant.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	Unplanned but not Unwelcome

All day, you had been trying to find the right wat to tell him. What could you say that would soften the blow? That your lives were going to change forever? How would he take it? How would it affect his lifestyle? Your stomach hurt just thinking about it.

Most of the day had been spent pacing around where he couldn’t see you, though you knew that psych bloodhound could probably hear your panicked footsteps and had already come to about three different theories about why you were so upset. Honestly, a little part of you hoped that he could somehow just know through one of his observations to save you the confession. 

You wouldn’t put it past him to just somehow magically know you were pregnant. Like if he had just enough psych knowledge and actual medical knowledge to know you were pregnant based on the dilation of your eyes, or something equally as impossible as that.

“Hannibal?” You called into the living room, tip toeing in. 

He looked up from his tea with a pleasant smile on his face. “I wondered when you would finally tell me what’s wrong.”

“I hate you and your observational skills.” You spat, but you smiled so that he would know you were kidding. Walking over to his chair, you ran your thumb over his cheek. “You could’ve asked me what’s wrong.”

“You’re an adult, you can communicate on your own.” He sipped his tea. “So are you ready to confess?”

“What makes you think that what’s bugging me is a confession?” You asked.

Hannibal chuckled, patting your hand. “Those were your guilty footsteps.”

You sighed heavily, moving so you were standing in front of him. “Hannibal, I’m pregnant.” You spat before you lost your nerve.

For the first time since you met him, you saw Hannibal stunned silent. He glanced down at your stomach, then back up to your eyes. He opened his mouth before closing it, obviously not having had enough time to think out what he was going to say next. 

He sank back into his hair, reaching out his hand and touching your stomach, his fingers light against your shirt. 

“A baby?” He finally said.

“I-I know this will change a lot.” You started wringing your hands together. “And I know we’ve never really talked about this-.”

“Poor thing.” He mumbled, grabbing your attention. Hannibal leaned forward, resting his forehead against your stomach, his hand finding its way to your arm, gently running his fingers up and down it. “You must have been so scared before coming in here.”

Tears pricked at your eyes. “I was.”

“Come here.” Hannibal pulled you into his lap, resting his hand on your stomach again. “This is wonderful news.”

“You’re not mad?” You asked quietly.

He shook his head. “No. I know this was unplanned, but this isn’t unwelcome. A family with you is simply another step for us.”

“I love you.” You buried your face in his neck, hugging him close. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too.” He smiled, rubbing his thumb in a circle on your tummy. “And I love you too.”


End file.
